The invention relates to a quick action tensioning nut. More particularly, this invention relates to a quick action tensioning nut for fastening a wheel to the mounting shaft of a wheel balancing machine.
As disclosed in German Patent OS No. 28 07 343, quick action tensioning devices have been used in the past to fasten vehicle wheels to the threaded axles of wheel balancing machines. The specific device disclosed in German Patent OS No. 2807 343 has a rather long, tubular base body, which is moveable on the axle of a balancing machine, and two handles mounted on the tubular body. The tubular body has two, diametrically opposed, axially extending openings, in each of which is mounted a spring-loaded lever. The sides of the levers facing the axle are provided with teeth that mate with the threads on the axle. In the normal, locked state, the springs of the spring-loaded levers press the teeth of the levers into locking engagement with the thread of the axle. By simultaneously actuating the two levers, the levers disengage the threads from the axle so that the quick action tensioning device can be moved on the axle.
The device shown in German Patent OS No. 28 07 343 thus requires at least two fingers of the hand to actuate and unlock the levers. Moreover, the device in German Patent OS No. 28 07 343 cannot be used with an axle having a diameter greater than 38 mm since the fingers of a single human hand cannot reach both levers simultaneously if the axle's diameter is greater than 38 mm. Furthermore, the tensioning device of German Patent OS No. 28 07 343 is bulky, having a large axial length because of the large housing required for the spring loaded levers, and the device requires that the axle or spindle of the balancing machine be large enough to properly engage the device.
German Patent OS No. 29 35 216 shows another quick action tensioning device for fastening a wheel of a vehicle to the mounting shaft of a wheel balancing machine. Here again, this device has a rather long, tubular body, in which, on the side of the body opposite the balancing machine, two openings are formed. Spring loaded pivot levers are seated in these openings. The pivot levers also have thread segments on the sides of the levers facing the axle. The thread segments mate with the threads on the axle of the balancing machine. On the sides of the levers opposite the axle-facing sides, the levers engage one another so that actuation of any one lever results in the simultaneous actuation of the other. Upon actuating one or the other lever, the quick action tensioning device of German Patent OS No. 29 35 216 is moved out of engagement with the axle or spindle of the balancing machine.
The device shown in German Patent OS No. 29 35 216 is also bulky, having a large axial length as a result of the size of the housing for the pivoting levers, their axial length, and their radial pivotability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a quick action tensioning device that is less bulky and smaller in axial length than the devices in the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a quick action tensioning device that can be employed on a wide variety of kinds of threads.
Yet another object is to provide a quick action tensioning device that is easily to manipulate and that can be disengaged or unlocked with only one hand.
It is a further object to provide a quick action tensioning nut that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
There are other objects and advantages of the present invention. They will become apparent as the specification proceeds.